Oliver and Kyle
' Oliver Fish' and Kyle Lewis (Kish) are fictional characters on the American daytime soap opera One Life to Live, owned by ABC. Oliver is portrayed by Scott Evans, and Kyle is portrayed by Brett Claywell. Similar to other couples on soap operas, they are referred to by a portmanteau, in this case "Kish" (for K'yle and F'ish). At the end of their story in One Life to Live, they were brought together as a couple. Background When Oliver and Kyle make their respective debuts, audience members did not know they were once involved as lovers. Previously between 1992 and 1993, Ryan Phillippe played a teenager, Billy Douglas, that culminated in his coming out story in 1993 and brought parts of the AIDS quilt to play in part of the storyline. Then between 2004 and 2005, Mark Solomon, played by William M. Cavenaugh, comes out while at Llanview University and later is revealed to have been having an affair with a married man Daniel Colson. Casting Initially brought in as Oliver for five episodes in January 2008, Evans returned more than 30 times over the next year-and-a-half, noting in a June 2009 interview with AfterElton.com that his appearances had been "building up" since the beginning of 2009. Claywell was originally cast in January 2009 as Schuyler Joplin, but the executives of the show changed their mind and that role went to Scott Clifton. Cancellation On March 10, 2010, TV Guide revealed that Fish and Kyle would be written off by mid-April. According to ABC network sources, Kish was to blame for the show's recent low ratings. Executive producer Frank Valentini later released a statement stating "We are concluding the story that we set out to tell with Kyle and Fish. We are very proud to have broken new ground with a same-sex couple on daytime." Brett Claywell stated in an interview that Valentini had told him the news the day before when he was submitting his emmy reel, and that Scott Evans had found out via someone tweeting him after the TV Guide article had been released. Both of them found out after their final scenes had been filmed. Evans later commented on the way he found out, stating "With the amount of time and dedication and the effort I put forward with this story line, have the decency to call me."http://www.bostonherald.com/entertainment/television/general/view.bg?articleid=1242223&srvc=rss After the announcement, there was an outcry from fans. Various protests and campaigns were organized to protest the decision to cut the popular couple. ABC later released another statement, stating "The Kish story did not have the appeal we hoped it would. We are going to spend our time on stories that have a more favorable reaction from our audience." Upon Oliver's departure from the show on Monday April 12 and Kyle's exit on Friday April 16, One Life to Live hit new lows in total viewers. Storyline Oliver has been in Llanview since his college days and serving as John McBain's right hand man since January 2008. He is partnered with Antonio Vega, Cristian Vega's brother. His technical skills have provided useful to John on several occasions. After Talia Sahid wants a transfer back to Llanview PD, Fish is left to work for the Cherryvale PD. While he works for Cherryvale, John enlists Fish to help investigate Todd Manning and the disappearance of a mysterious woman, Marty Saybrooke. Mayor Lowell makes sure that the digital evidence is destroyed. Fish is able to repair his laptop and hacks bank records to locate Todd. In February 2009, Oliver ends up having a one night stand with Stacy Morasco after Layla Williamson was too busy for him during the Go Red Ball. Oliver breaks things off with Layla to pursue a relationship with Stacy. Kyle Lewis appeared as a police lab tech to verify the paternity of David Vickers to settle the dispute that David is either a Buchanan, or not. In March 2009, Oliver ends up working security at the hospital because of cutbacks at Cherryvale PD. He walks in on Rex Balsom and Natalie Buchanan viewing security tapes trying to prove that Jessica Buchanan switched her dead baby with Starr Manning's live baby. Kyle in the meantime had been running the tests from the donor drive that would eventually find a donor match for Shane Morasco. This donor match comes from a mysterious body provided by Roxy Balsom. Fish is able to get a job at LPD again and runs into John at the hospital while returning his uniform. John asks him for a favor. In April 2009, Oliver and Kyle see each other, at the gym, for the first time since college. We find out that John is investigating the KAD murders, we find out that Fish belonged to the same fraternity in college and that he and Kyle were fraternity brothers. Kyle tests Roxy's mysterious donor candidate. The Mayor want John arrested and he and Talia visit Marty's house. When Fish walks around to the back, he finds John holding the body of Officer Sahid. The KAD Killer leaves some evidence behind. Cole and Starr ask Kyle to run some tests to see if there was a genetic reason as to why their baby died. In May 2009, Kyle gives both Starr and Cole some surprising news about their baby. He pieces together that the dead baby belonged to Jessica and the baby that is alive is indeed Starr's and Cole's. Kyle tells Jared and Natalie what he knows but since they don't want Jessica to know what happened, they allow themselves to be blackmailed by Kyle. He goes to Todd's house to blackmail him as well but runs into his sister, Rebecca Lewis. Fish then arrests Kyle at the Manning Residence but Kyle is able to cash in on a favor with Stacy Morasco. In June 2009, Oliver moves in with Cristian and Layla. Oliver and Kyle have a discussion as to where they stand with each other. Oliver wants another chance with Layla and they have their first date. Kyle gets an offer from Gigi Morasco. Kyle will reveal all if the charges by Natalie are dropped. In July 2009, we get the first hint that maybe there is something up with Fish. He is on a date with Layla and is a bit uncomfortable that Layla mentions the word 'gay' and cuts their dinner short. Kyle talks to Cristian about why it may not work out between Fish and Layla. Layla gets a job at the police station where Oliver works. Layla wonders for the first time if Oliver may be gay. After Cristian reads a letter meant for Kyle, Kyle opens up about Fish's past. On August 6, 2009, Oliver and Kyle share their first on screen kiss. Cristian catches them in the act and Oliver denies everything and wants Kyle to leave him alone. Kyle finds a couple of friends in Roxy and Cristian. Oliver and Layla have sex. Oliver divulges this to Kyle and Kyle flirts with another guy, Nick Chavez. Oliver gets jealous. Kim Andrews and Stacy Morasco debate on who should be the new baby daddy, either Kyle Lewis, Oliver Fish or Schuyler Joplin. While Fish's sexuality is in question, he is deeply involved in the investigation with the drug ring and Mayor Lowell. Layla finds out about Oliver and Kyle in college and breaks up with him. He has another one night stand with Stacy and that day he comes out to his roommates. Oliver's parents are on their way to Llanview. In September 2009, Oliver, Brody, and John set up a rescue mission to get Starr and Hope back from the kidnappers. While Oliver is on television receiving his award, Kyle looks on with pride. Oliver finds out that Kyle is dating someone and is disappointed and happy at the sametime. Oliver's parents arrive a day early. He also comes out to his parents after they voice their bigotry and thinking that Cristian is the homosexual. Oliver is outted to John by his father and John doesn't have any issues. In October 2009, Kyle sees Oliver at Rodi's and he still remembers what he likes to eat. Oliver is ready to move forward and wants to get Kyle back. Later Oliver finds out that Stacy is pregnant, and he thinks he is the father, but is told that it's Rex's. He attends his first LGBT event from an invite from Nick and voices his suspicions about Nick. He is called away to the Manning household to arrest Ross Rayburn and is put on administrative leave after using 'excessive' force on him. Oliver walks in on Nick proposing to Kyle, and he accepts since it's only a 'gesture' and not legally binding. Any chances Oliver thought he had is gone, according to Kyle. On the Big Wedding day, Kyle finds out that the marriages will be legally binding, a surprise to most everyone. Oliver is working security at the event and after listening to enough homophobic comments, he comes out on National Television and impresses Reverend Andrew Carpenter, Nick Chavez and Kyle. In November 2009, Kyle can't go through with the wedding and declares his love for Oliver. They officially become a couple on November 2, 2009. They try to go on their first date but interrupted because someone stole Nash Brennan's body from the grave. They forgo the first date and things heat up quickly between them. Once they are interrupted, they decide to watch a movie with Cristian and Layla and take things slowly. When Kyle brings dinner to the police station, Oliver is surprised that there are some officers that support him being gay. They spend their Thanksgiving together with Cristian and Layla. In December 2009, Oliver is jealous of Nick hugging Kyle. They have their first lover's spat since college before making up in the end. Their first real date is now the All-American Rejects concert at Ultra Violet. Afterwards they go back to Kyle's place and attempt to have sex. However, both Kyle and Oliver get called in to work for the same reason: Nick's injuries as the result of a gay hate crime. After being released from the hospital, Nick lies and claims he has nowhere to go. Kyle decides to let Nick temporarily stay with him, much to Oliver's chagrin. While staying with Kyle, Nick causes complications for Kyle and Oliver by attempting to break them up. Eventually, Kyle realizes Nick's true intentions, and Nick leaves. Kyle and Oliver reconcile before making love on New Year's Eve (finishing approximately on New Year's Day). After Stacy Morasco gives birth, Oliver eventually finds out that he is Sierra's biological father through a DNA test done by Kyle. Kyle and Oliver also wins custody of Sierra, after Gigi offered to give up the baby to them. On April 12, 2010, Sierra Rose has been placed under the care of Oliver, her sole surviving parent, and her dad's boyfriend, Kyle. This is their last on screen appearance. References Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Supercouples Category:Couples Category:Characters Category:Past Characters